


like i roll

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a new life dream.”</p><p>	“Which is?”</p><p>	“Puppy bowl ref.”</p><p>Title taken from Like I Roll by Black Stone Cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like i roll

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a tweet from crimsonkitty. Thank you for the inspiration sugarbritches.

Jonathan is perched on the couch with a giant bowl of rocky road popcorn and he hasn’t looked away from the TV in well over twenty minutes. Eli doesn’t really mind, it wasn’t like they were really going to be doing anything today until the game comes on. The pizza has been ordered and they have beer and junk food. If Jonathan wants to do... whatever it is that he’s doing, Eli doesn’t mind.

He hands his husband a beer and sprawls out on the couch next to him, propping his feet on the coffee table. Jonathan’s too absorbed in his game to bitch at Eli like he usually would, though Eli bets he’ll probably clean it when the pizza gets there. He takes a drink of his beer and drops his head onto the back of the couch, stealing a handful of Jonathan’s popcorn and popping it into his mouth.

Jonathan turns his head and Eli prepares to be chastised either for the coffee table or for the food theft. Instead, his husband looks him straight in the eye and states, “I have a new life dream.”

“Which is?”

“Puppy bowl ref.” Jonathan answers earnestly, eyes flicking back to the TV, fist going up in the air when one of the dogs scores what is apparently a touchdown. “Fuck yeah Aurora! And... yes. Puppy bowl ref. This is happening.”

“And how do you plan on making that happen, darlin’?”

“I don’t know. I will bribe anyone I have to. We don’t need our retirement fund that bad. I want to bask in the cuteness.”

Eli sighs and covers his face with his hands, rubbing slowly. Somehow nothing about anything that just came out of Jonathan’s mouth surprises him at all. He doesn’t bother asking any more questions. Jonathan’s already lost in his so called cuteness. Eli wraps his arm around his husband’s shoulders, pulls him in close and presses a kiss to his temple. Jonathan rests his head on Eli’s shoulder, pushing more popcorn into his mouth.

Jonathan’s got a point. It’s pretty cute. Maybe they could use more than one ref.

He’ll google it later.


End file.
